


Because I Love You

by mthevlamister, TheIcyMage



Series: Suffer [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot actually, I Had To, I love my son, I'm sorry I'm doing Jake wrong, Jake is insaaaannnnee, Like just a tad, M/M, Multi, Thanks icymage, Yeaaah he's also abusive?, but i mean, he's a yandere, like actually insane, uhhh, yeah - Freeform, you're the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: "I will protect you."How did Michael's life get to this point?





	1. How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIcyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/gifts).



> We're just goofing around.

"Oh my god thank you for going to a Knuckle Puck concert with me!" Michael said, not looking away from the road as he drove them to the concert. Jake wouldn't shut up about how it was his parents anniversary, they always did something special so Michael finally found a concert they would all allow. "This is great, I'm totally going to get in those mosh pits."

"They're dangerous, Mell." Jake said softly. "I'd like if you two stayed close."

"Pfft, don't be worried! We're tough!" Rich said, laughing. "We're going to beat the thit out of the other guyth!"

"I know you're strong, I'm just worried." Jake said.

"Don't be, we're your good boyfriends." Michael said, glancing up at mirror.

"I trust you both."

* * *

 

"We should totally buy those patches!" Michael gushed, rushing over to some random merch booth. "Ohmigosh!"

"You like them?" Rich made a face. "Yourth are better."

"Want money?" Jake asked, taking out his wallet.

"Three of those patches!" Michael said to the vender, pulling out his own crumpled bills. He shoved a bundle of them in the vendor's hand, she smiled and began to count the money. Change was given back, Michael shoved two of the patches in his boyfriends' hands. "For good luck! We're all going to have to be connected some way, these will remind us where we are!"

"Like we need luck!" Rich snorted, rolling his eyes. "Now, let'th go mothth!"

* * *

Michael woke up in the basement, it was dark, and his right hand was handcuffed to a metal pole. Jake was kneeling in front of Michael, a concerned look on his face and tears in his eyes. "Michael? You're awake?"

"Jake I'm confused--"

"I'm so sorry, just stay in our castle."

"Jake what happened at the concert?!"

"Michael--"

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Where's Richard?! Why am I handcuffed to this!"

"He's dead Michael! I couldn't protect him! I could've lost you too, and I want to make sure I will never lose you. Michael, you need to stay in the basement, okay? You're going to stay locked away where no one can hurt you, okay?"

"How'd he die?!" Michael asked, squirming. "Was it the pit?! Was it the pit?!"

Jake sighed, looking anywhere but Michael.

"Jake answer me!"

"He got too roughed up in the pit, people ganged up on him as a joke, but he was trampled when he was knocked out. You got knocked out too, you were dragged to safety luckily, but I will never let this happen again. You're staying down here for the rest of your life, understand Michael?!"

"J-Jake, people will notice if I'm gone!" Michael jerked his arm slightly. "Jake!"

"Michael it will be fine--"

"No it won't! People will care!"

"No! People would care if I went missing, people would care if Jeremy disappeared, people care about Rich dying! No one would care about Michael Mell disappearing!"

And if that didn't cut Michael's heart into two pieces nothing would. He was ready to cry, looking down as tears ghosted across his eyes. It hurt to hear Jake say that, it would hurt to hear anyone say that, but it was worse with it being Jake. "I-I guess so, n-n-no one would."

"I would." Jake whispered, touching Michael's face. "I would miss you so much, I'm sorry Michael, I'm so worried someone would take you away like they took Richie away. I miss him already, we're going to mourn him for a long time, but now I need to keep you safe like Richie would want. We're going to save me a heart attack by listening right? I'm going to keep you safe from everything and everyone, you will always be safe with me."

Maybe it was the fact Rich just died, or maybe it's because Michael truly believed no one would notice if he disappeared, but he nodded and agreed to stay imprisoned in the basement. "What will you tell everyone--if they notice?"

"I'll make them notice, you disappeared the night we found out Michael." Jake whispered. "They won't take you away from me."

"I understand."

"Now I'm going upstairs to make dinner, okay? Any requests?" Jake asked, kissing Michael's free hand.

"Don't eat upstairs, eat down here with me." Michael whispered.

"Okay--"

"And don't bake anything, you'll destroy the house, you might want to either do takeout or make something that doesn't include the stove or oven."

Jake let out a small laugh, as if everything was normal, as if they weren't both destroyed by the fact Rich was gone, as if Jake hadn't snapped.

As if they were okay.

* * *

"Michael can't be gone too!" Jeremy yelled at Jake, fighting back tears. "He can't!"

"Jeremy." Christine whispered, pulling her boyfriend closer.

"No Michael isn't gone! He wouldn't just leave us all behind, he wouldn't die from--"

"Jeremy!" Christine hissed. "Jake is obviously suffering from the effects of this!"

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, let us know if you need us." Jeremy wiped his eyes with his hand. Christine gave a small nod, looking back to make sure the other three girls were doing the same as her. They were, looking almost heartbroken.

It pissed Jake off to no ends that it was only 'almost'.

* * *

"Hi Michael, how are you?" Jake called out, walking down to the basement. "Michael?"

"Jake! You're home! It's so cold down here!" Michael whined, shivering slightly. 

"You want some extra fluffy blankets? I promise I'll get something better than the carpet down here. I'm going to get you a nice, soft, big bed with fluffy pillows and blankets." Jake cooed, caressing Michael's face.

"Did anyone notice I was gone?" Michael asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

Jake paused, wondering what the correct answer was. "No."

"Oh." Michael looked down.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you're remembered. I love you so much, Michael, I will keep you safe in our little castle for forever, okay?"

"I'm cold and hungry still." 

"Is that all you're thinking about? Here, let me grab some blankets." Jake walked back upstairs, almost crying when Michael let out a needy, long whine. He was alone all day, Jake was his only source of human interaction and he didn't want Jake gone. Jake bolted back down with food and pillows and blankets. "Here you are, Michael."

"Thank you, Jake."

"No, thank you for staying."

Neither of them mentioned there was no choice in Michael's case.

But maybe ignoring that would make it seem nicer.

So they ignored it.

 


	2. Four Months

Michael's missing posters were everywhere, not that Michael knew that.

Jake wouldn't tell him about that, but Jake did tell him about how his parents didn't hold a funeral for him. It was Jake who cared about Michael, he said, no one else cared but Jake would always care. Michael couldn't help but believe him, believe the only person who cared about him was the one who fed him and cuddled with him. Michael even forgot Jeremy would care, Jake said Jeremy was going to therapy but that he was supposed to forget about Michael to make things better. Michael looked heartbroken, which broke Jake's heart, but he accepted what Jake said.

"Michael, I'm back from school! Where are you?" Jake walked down the stairs, smiling. Michael, of course, was still connected to the metal pole, waiting for Jake to return. "There you are, hi Michael!"

"Hi Jake, how are you?" Michael asked, a smile plastered on his face. To Michael, seeing Jake was a blessing he had everyday. It was a human! A human he loved! A human protecting him from the world outside, protecting him from a fate like Rich's.

"I'm doing wonderful, I brought you some food and water." Jake whispered. "How was your day?"

"There are mice down here, I named them. Can we keep them? They're nice enough to not hurt me, please don't hurt them." Michael begged.

"Michael they might have rabies, what if one bites you?" Jake asked, concern in his eyes. "What if they're the reason I lose you?! I'll get Have-A-Heart traps, okay? They won't be hurt, I promise. I'll get you your own pet if you want one, I promise."

"I want a kitty cat." Michael said. "A big orange one, with poofy fur and big green eyes!" Michael said, smiling. "I'm going to name her fireball!"

"I'll get you a cat." Jake said, chuckling under his breath. "Now, since you've been so good for the past four months I decided we can let you roam the basement instead of being chained here. Sleeping is very uncomfortable even if I have the bed down here, so as long as you don't leave the basement you can be unchained." 

"I promise!" Michael's eyes were wide, he forgot what it was like to sleep without his arm being up. "I'll be good, I promise!"

Jake smiled, nodding as if he knew that would be the answer. He pulled out a key, unlocking the handcuffs, and was promptly tackled with a hug. Michael was tearing up, kissing Jake's face, he forgot what it was like to hug someone with both hands. Jake hugged him back, kissing his tears away, rubbing his back. "Now, I trust you completely, but, to be safe, I have the basement door locked from the outside, okay?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Jake!" Michael nodded again. 

"You're so wonderful Michael, so nice and lovely." Jake said with a smile. "That's why I have to protect you, you're also naive and not ready for the world out there. You would be eaten alive the minute you step outside. You're so strong but at the same time you're weak, you can't handle it."

"I'm very weak, I know." Michael agreed, because whatever Jake said was what he believed; he forgot the lectures on toxic relationships, he thought this was perfectly fine. "I'm not smart enough to go out there."

"And everyone would forget about you the minute you disappeared, just like they did, and they'll pay for that Michael. I'll make them all pay for forgetting you, for not caring enough about you, you aren't supposed to be forgotten."

"You didn't forget me like everyone else, right?" Michael asked in a timid voice, in all honesty he began to get worried Jake would forget to come to the basement one day. "You won't forget me."

"I'll never forget you, Mikey. I will always remember you, okay?"

"Yes! Yes of course you will!"

"Now, I'm going to try to get those traps and a cat, okay?"

"Thank you!"

Michael hugged Jake one last time, standing up as Jake went back upstairs and outside. He began to walk around the basement, surely there was something more interesting than just the walls.

And that's when he found a phone, an old phone that would never be remembered. He thought it was like him, dusty and forgotten, almost broken but it was still going, the charger was next to it.

What Jake didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

"Michael, I'm back with a cat! I couldn't find traps so--oh, what's this?"

Jake was looking at his boyfriend, who was reading an old book he found in a box. The title was faded away so Michael thought he might as well discover what the mysterious book was, and if he didn't like it he'd read one of the many others in the box.

It was  _Great Expectations,_ so he just continued to read it.

"I'm sorry, I found it and I got bored and I wanted to read and--" Michael took a look at Jake's face, filled with disinterest and boredom. He looked down, shrugging as if he was a kid who just wanted to tell their mother they made a gift. Jake was the mom, the mother who didn't care about gifts because she just wanted to be left alone. "Never mind, I'm sorry."

"You can read them, I don't like them." Jake said, sitting down with Michael. "Here's your cat, she's just what you wanted." 

Michael watched as Jake opened the cage, letting the fluffball of a kitten hop on his lap. Michael grinned, petting the purring fluff in his lap. "Hi Fireball! I'm Michael, I'm your papa! I'm going to take care of you, and I'll feed you, and you're precious!" 

"I got you food for her, bowls, water, scratching posts." Jake took everything out of the bags he had. "See? Everything you need for a cat."

"Oh thank you Jake! I love you!" Michael gushed. "We need another one, a dilute tortie too! Dragon! Let's name him Dragon!"

"I love you too." Jake said, kissing Michael before pulling away to stand up. "I have to go to Chloe's, okay? I'll talk about you a lot, I promise."

"Annnnnnd?"

Jake sighed. "I'll get Dragon on my way home."

"Have fun!" Michael called, rubbing Fireball's belly.

Jake paused, eyes widening. 

Because for a second he could've sworn he heard Rich speaking too.

* * *

"We're going to look for Michael, right?" Jeremy asked, shaking. "I know, I'm supposed to accept he's dead but I just. . . I have a feeling he's alive, I know he's alive! He's out there, I know he is! He wouldn't die, he went to the hospital before for having someone break his glasses in his eyes once, he couldn't be dead! He's too tough for this, I know my best friend and we have this connection! I broke my arm once and Michael, in his other classroom, started screaming about his arm. We can feel everything, we're that close! He's not dead!"

"We're going to check the parks and Spencers again." Chloe promised.

"I think we should check the woods too." Jake said. "Just to make sure he didn't run off there to hide."

"Okay, let's do a sweep of this town." Jenna said, shaking her head.

Jake took a breath, lying to them was doing him a number.

* * *

"Fireball, this is Dragon! Dragon, this is Fireball!" Michael said when Jake let the new cat out. Fireball walked up and sniffed Dragon, purring before hopping back on Michael's lap. Dragon, apparently, got the memo and began to climb up Michael until he was resting on Michael's shoulder, pawing at Michael's head. "Thank you Jake, you're the best!"

"I know." Jake whispered, smiling at Michael.

"What'd you do at Chloe's?" Michael asked, petting both cats.

"Well, we studied and checked up on each other." Jake lied, feeling almost guilty.

"Did anyone talk about me?"

"No." Jake said, a glare appearing on his face. Michael flinched, looking down. "No one cares."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault you're. . . Oh, not to me Michael. I long to come back here every time I leave." Jake promised. "I hate leaving you alone for long periods of time. I get worried you'll get sick down here, or you'll get so bored, or maybe you'll try to leave because you're bored."

"I won't leave, I promise!" Michael said.

"If you tried to leave. . . I don't know what I'd do to you, it wouldn't be nice. Don't make me do something I'd regret, okay? I already lost Rich and I don't want to lose you too. You're just like him, so passionate and excited. You're basically him in a different body, I swear he's you." Jake whispered.

"But. . . You know I'm not him, right? I'm Michael."

"Of course I know, now I have to do homework--why are you grabbing my leg?" Michael asked, looking at his boyfriend who was tugging his pant leg. "You want me to do it down here?" Michael gave a small nod. "Okay, I'll bring everything down here and I'll do my work down here."

"Thank you."

Michael had no reason to be thankful, but they ignored that too.


	3. A Little Bit More

"I love you Mikey."

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with Mikey?"

"Yeah, thought I'd give you a nickname!"

"Oh, um, thanks Jake."

Michael and Jake were sitting in the basement, their relationship was still going, not as strong but still going. Michael was scared of Jake at this point, he was getting more on edge everyday. Jake looked up, glaring, which made Michael flinch. "Don't you love me too?!"

"I-I do!" Michael stuttered. "I love you too, Jake."

"Thank you, jeez. I do a lot for you, you know?! You owe me big time, Mell. You owe me your whole life! You owe me everything!" Jake hit the wall. Michael frowned, picking up Dragon and Fireball. "I got you cats!"

"Thank you, they left me lovely gifts from the mice we never captured." Michael scrunched his nose.

"Aw jeez, okay maybe the basement is rough. Maybe I can let you back in our room, would that work?"

No. No it wouldn't. Michael didn't want to go up there, it was scary away from his palace. This basement was his castle, that's what Jake told him, and it was all he could actually remember at this point. He didn't want to go upstairs, what if someone ever saw him or if Jake forgot he was up there and went to the basement and thought he escaped? Michael had been told no one noticed, Jake would probably forget too, just like everyone else.

He remembered Jake's party, how he thought he could stay there or disappear and no one would notice.

That's what it felt like then.

"Mikey? Want to go upstairs? Want to get back in our bed?"

"Uh-uh. I don't like it up there, I like it down here! It's scary up there, what if y-you forget I'm up there or s-s-someone breaks in and sees me and they ask whom I am?! I can't handle that Jake! Please don't make me go upstairs! I want to stay in our castle! Don't make me leave our castle!" Michael begged, tearing up. He hugged the cats close, cooing softly to them, telling them how much fun they have in the basement together.

"Yeah, this is our castle, my lovely king. I will never make or let you leave our castle, you must stay here to protect it, understood?" Jake's gaze softened, taking a deep breath. "You and I will make our castle wonderful. You should see upstairs, I can't cook."

"How long has it been since I've cooked?" Michael wondered out loud.

"Eight months now." Jake confirmed. "Now let's unlock the basement door."

"But i-it's scary up there!" Michael whisper-screeched, curling up in a ball. 

"Michael. I'm not asking." Jake was glaring again, not a good sign.

Michael whimpered but stood up nonetheless. Jake took his hand, helping him up the stairs, and into the livingroom.

He didn't notice one of the cats was pawing the old phone.

* * *

"Michael, I'm home!" Jake called, walking into the kitchen. "What's that smell?"

"I'm making cake, I've been craving it for five million years!" Michael declared, whipping up cream. "I haven't had cake in so long!"

"Mmm, what kind?" Jake felt himself get hungry.

"Matcha, fight me." Michael answered with a grin.

"That's it, you're the worst." Jake left the kitchen.

Michael felt uneasy, Jake didn't sound like he was kidding.

* * *

Michael didn't know how the fight got this far, but he had a slap mark on his right cheek and was being yelled at still. 

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! RICHIE SHOULD BE ALIVE, NOT YOU!" Jake screamed, slapping Michael again. Jake picked up belt, turning to Michael, hitting his arm with the metal. "I don't want to do this, but you're making me do this! You should've been dead! His life is always more, you're nothing Michael! Nothing!"

Michael watched as Jake left the house, crumpling on the floor. He began to cry, until Fireball made her way over to Michael with a phone in her mouth. She pushed it on him, pawing his leg.

Michael opened the phone, texting a person he knew would listen.

* * *

**Unknown: Jeremy listen to me.**

Jeremy was looking through pictures of him and Michael when he got this text, he shouldn't have replied but something told him he had to.

**Jeremiah_Heere: whom is this?**

**Unknown: I can't tell you, just don't trust Jake Dillinger.**

**Unknown: Michael Mell is alive.**

**Unknown: Don't trust Jake.**

 

 


	4. The Cats Are Lesbians

Michael wasn't to blame, he didn't know the dilute tortie cat was always a female, but when he found out he was surprised. The two cats were always cuddling, Michael was watching them cuddle as he looked on a computer, he was researching cats and found out Dragon was female. Michael turned off the computer, slamming it shut, throwing it in the cardboard box, and looking at his cats. They were both fast asleep, purring in sync. He narrowed his eyes at the cats, smiling a bit. "My cats are lesbians." 

He was in the basement again, technically he was allowed to roam the rest of the house but the house was scary. The kitchen is where Jake sometimes reminded him Rich was a better cook, the bedroom is where he got hit a lot, the bathroom just harbored bad memories in general. 

The basement was nice, it was cool and quiet. The cats even liked it more, they always trotted down the stairs and Michael would follow them. 

"My cats are lesbians!" Michael said louder, awakening Fireball. Fireball crawled over to Michael, curling on his lap. This woke up Dragon, who hated being without Fireball, and crawling up Michael's shoulder and trying to paw her way up to Michael's head. "Did you two know you were both girls? I love cats, you don't even care about being lesbians, you're just cool with it. It took me so long to be cool with my sexuality, I wish I was a cat, that would be badass!"

"Mikey! I'm home!" Jake called, walking to the basement. "You're always down here."

"The cats like it and I like them." Michael said. "I like you more, so I'll go back up if you want me to."

"Nah, let's stay down here. I have some cards if you want to play Palace." Jake sat down across from Michael. "Want to play a couple rounds?"

"I'm cool with Palace, deal me in Jake." Michael pet the cats as best as he could, watching Jake shuffle the cards quickly. He smiled, because despite the abuse Michael still was in love with Jake. It was hard to lose feelings when the person you're being abused by is the only person you see, and he also didn't register any of this as bad, Jake was just tense and upset, he understood.

"Jeremy told me about you today." Jake said, looking at Michael. "How you two used to play when you were little, how you would make fun of drunk girls at party, you two were really good friends, huh?"

"Yeah, we were." Michael replied, picking up his hand. He smiled as he saw his cards contained a lot of twos and tens, placing one two and one ten down, then an ace. "He and I would play Spoons a lot."

"We should play Spoons sometime, that sounds like fun." Jake whispered, looking at Michael. Michael looked up, pushing up his glasses slightly, confused to why Jake hadn't put down any cards. "You're beautiful."

"I--oh." Michael stumbled over his words. "Thank you."

"No, I mean it, you're absolutely beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you, I don't know what I would do if you disappeared. I wish Richie was here, yeah, but I know he would prefer if we moved on." Jake said, placing a hand on Michael's cheek. "So I'm going to try to be better, I'm sorry I hit you Michael. I will never hit you again, I promise. I'm so sorry if I scared you or hurt you, you're so important to me."

"You're important to me too, Jake. I love you so much." Michael whispered back. It was also words like this that always got to him, he always felt special when Jake said that. Maybe if Jake said it enough Michael wouldn't ever be scared of the rest of the house again, and it was true that Jake did stop hitting him for the past two weeks. They were back to just being trapped in the house, no insults or punches. 

"I love you too." Jake placed his cards down, two tens and one two.

"Now, let's play."

* * *

"Jake?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"If Richard could come back but the cost was my life would you allow him to come back?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you said I should've died."

Jake sat up, looking at Michael. Michael had his eyes closed, lazily petting Dragon. Jake looked almost terrified, did he actually say that? Did he really tell Michael he should've died in place for Rich? "No."

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because Richie is dead, you're alive; if that's the way it should be, then so be it." Jake replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking." Michael mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for saying what I did." Jake laid back down, closing his eyes.

What had he become?

* * *

Jeremy was visiting Jake's house a lot more, he always brought everyone and said it was just for checking on Jake. Michael would either be locked in the basement or in Jake's room, a code on the outside that on Jake knew. When Jeremy asked about the code Jake replied he didn't want anyone having sex on his bed, Jeremy joked it was a bit overboard. Jake just frowned each time Jeremy said that, Jake wondered if Michael could hear them.

The conversations were never about Michael, and it killed Jake to not talk about Michael. Sometimes he wanted to open the door and show them all Michael, say "I found him! He's here!" but he didn't; he was too scared that they would take Michael away from him, that they would take him to a world he wasn't ready for.

"Maybe you should start seeing someone else." Christine told Jake, leaning against the wall. "Maybe it would help?"

Jake nervously looked at his bedroom door. "I don't want to, I can't see anyone else."

"Jake--"

"I can't!"

"Okay." Christine sighed.

Michael was listening, did they think he was dead? He knew they thought he was missing but did they still care?

"Jeremy is having trouble in therapy." Christine continued. "He hates the fact Michael is gone."

"Trust me, I do too." Jake replied.

Michael wanted to bang on the doors, to hit them and let everyone know he was there. He wanted to help Jeremy, he needed to help Jeremy. Jeremy was all he wanted at the moment, his best friend of many years to be with him.

He couldn't have that though.

* * *

**Unknown: Jeremy, Jake is getting better but Michael is still alive.**

**Jeremiah_Heere: whom is this?!**

**Unknown: you're not even using 'whom' correctly.**

**Jeremiah_Heere: Michael?!**

 

 

 


	5. Jeremy Gets To Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We feel bad for hurting our son, gonna try to make him get a little better.

"Can. . . Can we let them know I'm alive? Maybe you found me! W-We can have you find me, Jake!" Michael was sitting in front of Jake, who was pacing.

"Michael--"

"No! I want Jeremy, Jake! I miss Jeremy! I miss my best friend of twelve years! I miss butchering Hebrew to annoy him!" Michael was going to cry at this point, hugging himself tightly. "I want Jeremy!"

"Jeremy can't know! He took Christine away from me, what if he takes you?!" Jake was raising his voice. Not good, not good at all.

"You made out with Chloe, it wasn't his fault!" Michael hissed.

"See?! He's already taking you away from me!" Jake threw his hands in the air, he turned to Michael quickly. He had to take a deep breath as he saw Michael flinch, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I-I promise you're okay." Michael whispered. 

"You're. . . You're so much like Richie." Jake breathed out. "But. . . You have needs."

"I do." Michael whined.

"And you have Rich's old phone."

Michael froze, having a small panic attack as Jake pulled out the phone Michael usually hid. "Where did you--"

"I was looking for my computer, my old one for pictures of Richie. Let me read this for you, 'don't trust Jake.' 'Michael is alive.' 'Jake is getting better but Michael is still alive.' Michael, of course I found out. Jeremy also found out, he's been trying to guess our passcodes for awhile now, it's all because of you. Why did you text him in the first place? Why would you text Jeremy? What did I do to make you not trust me?"

"It was the night you first hit me." Michael whispered. "You slapped me twice and hit me with your belt, it hurt a lot, so I texted Jeremy in hopes he'd maybe remember me. Why don't they remember me?"

"I don't know Baby, but Jeremy remembers you now. Jeremy began to make the others remember you, now everyone knows but--" Jake was cut off by Michael.

"They'll forget." Michael said softly. "They'll forget me like before."

"I. . . I was going to say they'll never find you." Jake said, putting a hand on Michael's cheek. He quickly lowered it when Michael flinched once again, frowning. "Michael."

"I'm sorry it's just scary." Michael bit his lip. "You snapped one day and-and what if. . ."

Jake didn't want him to finish that sentence. 

"I understand." Jake whispered, standing up. "I have to go to school, anything you want while I'm out?"

"Hmm, I want. . . I want a journal and some pencils! I want to be able to write like you do! I want to write my own stories!" Michael was beaming now, which melted Jake's heart. It was so beautiful, he could worship that smile.

"I'll get you some, okay? I'll see you later, Love." Jake said, kissing Michael's head before leaving. Michael waited until he was sure Jake had left, the car was officially out of the driveway and off to school when Michael took the phone.

**Unknown: 54829**

**Jeremiah_Heere: I'm unlocking it now.**

* * *

There was something nice about Jeremy being there, if only for ten minutes or so. Jeremy started crying, Michael started crying, it was a cry fest.

Even the cats began to cry.

"I missed you so much!" Jeremy said, hugging his best friend. "Oh god I missed your face!"

"I missed you too! I missed your awkwardness and tallness!" Michael replied, sobbing into Jeremy's shoulder. "I missed you!"

"I know I have to go soon, I promise to visit every time he's gone!" Jeremy said, taking Michael's hands. "Make sure to delete our texts."

"I already did, it was difficult. Richard's phone is pretty old, not many ways you can delete stuff. I had to actually hack into it and change the coding of the phone, and it was incredibly hard. Robotics really paid off, I guess." Michael said with a laugh.

"Okay, I have to head to school." Jeremy said. "I'll text you when you text me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Two player game, right?"

"Two player game."

* * *

Jake didn't only bring a pencil and paper.

He brought video game consoles too.

"Jake!" Michael put his hands together.

"I know, they're not the best and I couldn't get all the games you wanted but I just. . . Anything to keep Jeremy off your mind." Jake said, placing down the Mother series. Michael was going to faint, he loved the games with all his heart even if AOTD and Pac-man held greater value. He picked them up, making little 'ohh's and 'ahhh's at each game he saw. Jake was pretty proud of himself, keeping Michael in the house was hard work. "Now, want to tell me about your day?"

"Well the cats are lesbians, I finally remembered Dragon has to be a girl." Michael lied about the remembering, he looked it up. "So that's pretty cool! I also made cookies, they're snickerdoodle cookies!"

"Do we have anymore?" Jake asked, licking his lips.

"Yup!" Michael said, tugging Jake's hand. "I put them in the fridge, though."

"I can deal with cold cookies--aren't snickerdoodles Jeremy's favorite?" Jake asked, walking down with Michael.

"Nah, well yeah, I was feeling nostalgic." Michael lied, he made those before Jeremy came. "He likes hamentashen more anyway."

"He does?" Jake asked. "Hmm, well what's my favorite?"

"You like oatmeal the most, you nerd, and Richard loved sugar cookies." Michael answered. "I'll make you oatmeal cookies tomorrow."

"Thanks Michael." Jake said, kissing Michael's hand. 

"No problem, a boy's gotta do something to keep himself busy." 

"Well now you got video games, try not to forget to eat or shower."

"I won't forget."

"Good boy."

Maybe it would work out.

At least that's what Michael wanted to think.

 


	6. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If. . . Like. . . Anyone wants to help me with my robotics code? It's saying 'else' is incorrect and even my professor is stumped???

It was concerning that Michael got sick, Michael shouldn't be getting sick. The king doesn't get sick, that's the rule, the king is always safe and healthy, and the knight always protects the king. The knight, also, is supposed to make the king soup, but Michael told Jake not to bother. He said Jake would end up making the wrong soup, boil it over, somehow have a crust over the top, and get Michael even more sick.

"Mikey, you sure?" Jake asked, watching Michael work his magic while sick. "I'm concerned you're doing too much as a sick person."

"If I still was going to school I'd be there." Michael said. "You shouldn't've stayed home home with me, you should be learning."

"No way, you're much more important than school. This way I can write a bit more, I'm almost done with the first four chapters." Jake walked over to Michael, rubbing his arm. "Aren't you excited? One day your boyfriend will be a famous author, you will be dating the greatest man in the world."

"I already am." Michael said, letting out a cough. 

"Let's get you in bed." Jake took Michael's arm. 

"Soup's not done."

"But--"

"War's not done!" Michael sang out, using the spoon as a microphone. He fell into a fit of coughing, clutching his arm close to his mouth as he did. Jake glared, his anger towards himself for allowing Michael to get sick showing clearly. Michael grabbed water, taking big gulps in order to fix his cough. The water also hid his fearful gaze, he tried to focus on drinking the cold liquid. 

"Michael get in bed!" Jake was raising his voice again, gripping Michael's free arm tightly. Michael winced, grabbing Jake's hand on his arm. "Oh, does it hurt?"

"Y-Yes."

Jake let go, letting out a big sigh. "I'm sorry, did I bruise you?"

"Mmhm." Michael lifted his sleeve to reveal a small mark that was already beginning to form on his arm. "Paaaaaaaiiiiin!"

"I'm--"

"Jake Dillinger, don't you dare utter out the words 'I'm sorry' or I will fight. If you're sorry you'll see a therapist!"

A therapist, that was new.

"I don't need one." Jake muttered. 

"You're always mad at me for no reason!"

"There is a reason!"

"What is it?!"

Jake paused, unsure if he really wanted Michael to know what happened, why he's mad at Michael, why he has to protect Michael even from people closest to him.

"You wouldn't get it, just drop it." Jake hissed out, standing up. "I'm going to write, rest in bed."

Michael flinched again as the door slammed behind Jake, he wasn't sure what Jake was hiding. It had to be something important, it had to be! There had to be a reason Jake didn't trust their friends. Maybe it was because Chloe said hit low, maybe Rich took it literally? Maybe Jake had trust issues because of that?

Michael didn't know.

And he didn't know if he wanted to find out.


	7. Michael Finds Out

It had been what? Half another year? Two weeks? Jake managed to write at least seven chapters of his book. It started with his childhood, Michael knew that much, but he wanted to know more. He was dying to find out what else was in the book Jake was writing without him, why couldn't he find out? Jake banned him from even touching that seventh chapter, the sixth was even pushing it. Michael, in fear, refused to look at the chapters.

He also noticed Jeremy visited a lot more, mostly because they'd find some bullshit reason for Jake to leave. It was easier that way, so Jeremy always came to the house for thirty minutes or so, take care of Michael, and avoid the cats.

He hated cats.

"They're fluffy claw demons." Jeremy hissed, edging away from Dragon and Fireball. "I hate fluffy claw demons."

"Leave Dragon and Fireball alone, they're my lesbian cats. I thought they were straight until I remembered Dragon was a girl." Michael said with a pout. "I love them, please be nice?"

"Okay, okay fine." Jeremy grumbled before sitting down.

"Okay, so how is everything out there?" Michael asked, smiling as he also sat down. He never asked about people missing him, and Jeremy never told him if that was the case, they lived as if the whole group wasn't still broken by the death of Richard Goranski and the disappearance of Michael Mell. "Any new dates with Christine?"

"Yeah, we're going to an orchard to pick flowers for--ah, nevermind." Jeremy waved his hand. "I still want to steal you away from here, what if Jake hurts you again Michael? What if he hits you and doesn't stop? What if he blames you for some bullshit you didn't do? I need you out of here, stay with me! Let's run away, two bros far away!"

"Nah, I like it here." Michael said, wondering if he was actually telling the truth. "Very nice place, I get to cook all the food I want, he takes care of me when I'm sick. It's a good deal, Jeremy, everything will be alright."

"Promise?" 

Michael was about to answer when Jeremy's stomach growled fiercely. The two boys were silent for two seconds before bursting into laughter, clasping onto each other for dear life before calming down. Jeremy wiped his eyes, allowing Michael to go to the kitchen to fetch him something to eat before he had to leave. Michael was glad Jeremy's stomach rumbled like that.

He wasn't sure he could promise everything would be alright.

* * *

"Mikey, I brought home a surprise for your cats!" Jake called out as he got home, taking off his sweatshirt. He rustled the bag the present was in, hoping it didn't fall out. That would suck, majorly, Michael would find out via a huge 'bam' from above. Jake knew Michael was in the basement, he was always in the basement.

"What about meeeee?" Michael whined, walking up the stairs. "Oh, nevermind. All I would ever want in right in front of me, isn't he?"

"Aww, Mikey." Jake smiled, hugging Michael close. "Richie too, you'd want him here too, right?"

"If I could turn back time I would, I feel like it's my fault." Michael whispered.

"You didn't look at my book, right?" Jake asked, his grip tightening. Michael winced, Jake dropping his arms guiltily. "I'm sorry, your cat almost saw her surprise and I got worried."

"Heh, it's fine. I didn't look, don't worry, you can trust me." Michael said, he wasn't sure that was true. It got more and more tempting to read the pages, to see what the chapters with him were like, to see how Jake's story played out.

To see how he was portrayed. 

"Well, I got you a surprise too." Jake said, pulling out a small game cartridge from the bag, giving it to Michael. "It was hard to find that game for a console like the one I got you."

In Michael's hand rested AOTD, his favorite game in the world. Jake smiled softly at Michael's excitement, taking him to the basement so they could play.

The scratching board could wait.

* * *

"So he never told you how Rich died?" Jeremy asked, laying his head on Michael's lap.

"Nope." Michael answered, drawing on his arm. 

"Maybe you should read the book, I don't think you being here is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I think you should read the book."

The rest of the time was spent in silence.

* * *

Michael took Jeremy's advice and he wish he hadn't.

_Chapter 7, h_ _ow my boyfriend accidentally killed my other boyfriend._

_My boyfriend Michael was knocked out, my other boyfriend, Richie, tried to help him. As Michael was being dragged out by Richie, Richie got trampled--_

Michael slammed the paper down.

He opened his phone up, texting Jeremy.

**Unknown: Get me out of here.**

 

 


	8. Saving Michael

It was the best way, honestly it really was. Jeremy thought it would be better to have everyone save Michael, it would make him more confident to leave the house. Jeremy waited until Jake went to his sports practice and they were all waiting after school for their daily 'let's look for Michael' search. That's when Jeremy spoke up, having received the text from Michael a day prior to this. "I know where Michael is."

"What?!" Brooke dropped her phone.

"I've known where he was for the past six months."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jenna practically screamed.

"Because he was scared! Michael refused to leave no matter what I said! He thought we stopped caring, that we didn't miss him, he's so scared." Jeremy was in tears, Christine frowned and took his hand. "Jake told him we didn't care, that we forgot about him. Michael's so scared, he found out that Rich accidentally got too injured in the pit from trying to keep Michael safe, he found out Jake gained trust issues, he found out everything! He wants me to get him but I think it'd be better for us all to go, we need to save Michael guys."

"We should've saved him earlier, where is he?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't want to believe it, Jake wouldn't do this to Michael, there's no way--

"In Jake's basement."

None of them saw Jake standing nearby, as he forgot his bag in his locker, but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to Jake was getting home in time to protect his Michael and keep him away from the evil (to Jake) clutches of his friends.

* * *

"I don't care Michael, just hide! They're going to take you away!" Jake screamed at his boyfriend.

"Why?! So you can be stuck with the person who killed Richard?!" Michael yelled back, placing his cats into their little carriers. "This is better for you Jake, you know it would be better for you!"

"I don't want better for me! I want you! I want you to be safe from everyone else in the world!" Jake stomped his foot. "Just put your cats down!"

"Jake. . . Jake I want better for you." Michael whispered, placing a hand on Jake's cheek. "I want so much better for you, I want you to get better so we can be together without all of this. I may have to leave for awhile, but I will return."

"Please don't leave me alone." Jake whispered back, clutching onto Michael's arms like his life depended on it.

"Just get better."

"I'll try, just. . . Just stay safe."

Michael nodded before leaving the house, just in time for his friends to take him to Jeremy's house as they worried over him.

* * *

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, keeping away from the cats Christine was currently cradling. 

"I'm okay, I'm worried about Jake though. I'm so scared he's going to hurt himself, maybe I shouldn't have left--can someone check up on him?" Michael asked, his voice straining. "Please?"

"I'll do it." Brooke said, smiling. "Why would you want that though?"

"He's still a good guy, he just needs help."

"He hit you!" Jeremy screeched. 

"And he changed, I'm just saying--"

"People don't change, Michael." Jenna said softly.

Michael was silent for a bit before looking up and speaking. "I think he did--no, I know he did. He just needs to work on himself before he sees me again, he needs help before I'm in his life again."

"Then let's get him help." Chloe said, sitting down.

Christine sat next to Michael, letting the cats crawl onto his lap. "I believe you Michael," Christine whispered, "I totally believe you."

It was a relief to know they actually cared.

* * *

"Jake's therapy is going great, I think his book is published now." Chloe told Michael as they walked through a park. "Let's buy a copy, okay?"

"Okay." Michael agreed, going inside the small bookstore with Chloe.

Chapter five was his favorite, it was titled 'Meeting Michael Mell' and he loved it. Of course his second favorite was chapter was twenty five.

'I Will Get Better For You.'

 

 


	9. Optional End

"You really want to come back?"

"Of course."

"It's been three years, huh?"

"Well since I left, yeah."

"Four years he's been dead."

Two men stood in front of the grave of Richard Goranski. Jake Dillinger stood there with a solemn look, not believing a word the other man said. Michael Mell had asked to come back, seeing a changed Jake in front of him. "Jake, would you take me back? I know I left, but a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of how we were before I killed Richard--"

"You didn't kill Richie, don't say that. I was crazy, I was too far gone to see the truth. It was the mosh pits, we need to ban mosh pits." Jake joked. "I think you're as guilty as I am."

"Mm, so are you willing to try again?" Michael asked, placing a flower on Rich's grave.

"Are you willing to have me?"

"I'm willing to do anything to gain my old knight back."

Jake flinched, remembering how he called his basement--god it was his basement!--their castle. "And I, my beautiful king."

"You've always known a way to a man's heart, Jacob darling." 

"I waited for you, for three years."

"I waited for you too, my dear."

"Think Richie would be happy knowing we were back together?"

"He'd be ecstatic."

As Jake and Michael walked back to Jake's house they seemed to ignore the almost invisible ghost of a boy who sat at the grave as soon as they left.

"I'm filled with joy, I know you'll return to me thoon." Rich whispered, looking at his grave. "Onthe you're both dead, then we'll be together again."

But that would be another story.


End file.
